cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Dern
Bruce Dern (1936 - ) Film Deaths *''Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte (Cross of Iron; What Ever Happened to Cousin Charlotte?)'' (1964) [John Mayhew]: Decapitated with a meat-cleaver (off-camera) by the younger version of Mary Astor, after first having his hand chopped off. (Note: Mary only appears in the 1960s sequences; the younger version of her character is never seen on-camera during the 1920s prologue.) *''Marnie'' (1964) [Sailor]: Beaten to death with a fireplace poker by Melody Thomas Scott, while Bruce is attacking Louise Latham. Shown in a flashback when Tippi Hedren finally remembers her long-repressed childhood trauma. *''The Wild Angels'' (1966) [Loser]: Shot in the back by a police officer during a chase; he dies of his injuries after his fellow gang members "rescue" him from the hospital. *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) [May]: Machine-gunned, along with the rest of Ralph Meeker's gang, in a garage. *''The Trip'' (1967) [John]: Although he survives the movie in reality, at one point he appears as a corpse in Peter Fonda's hallucination. *''The War Wagon'' (1967) [Hammond]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas during a shoot-out between Bruce and Gene Evans against Kirk and John Wayne. *''Hang 'Em High (1968)'' [Miller]: Executed by hanging. *''Bloody Mama'' (1970) [Kevin Dirkman]: Machine-gunned across the back by Shelley Winters when he tries to surrender to the police. (his character was (loosely) based on real-life gang member Alvin Karpis, who was still alive at the time of the film's release). *'[[The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant (1971)|''The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant (1971)]]' ''[Dr. Roger Girard]: Crushed by falling rocks in the cave. *''The Cowboys'' (1972) [Asa 'Long Hair' Watts]: Dragged to his death after his leg gets tangled in his horse's reins, and A Martinez fires a shot to send the horse running. *''The King of Marvin Gardens'' (1972) [Jason Staebler]: Shot to death by Ellen Burstyn. *''Silent Running (1972)'' [Freeman Lowell]: Commits suicide by blowing up the ship, after sending the final forest module out into space. *''Black Sunday'' (1977) [Captain Michael J. Lander]: Machine-gunned by Robert Shaw when Robert's helicopter pulls alongside the hijacked Goodyear Blimp (after Robert first shoots Marthe Keller) he dies of his wounds shortly after igniting the fuse to blow up the blimp. *''Coming Home'' (1978) [Captain Bob Hyde]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the ocean; we only see him walking into the sea at the end of the movie. (It could be interpreted that he's simply leaving his old life behind him, but the implication of suicide is very strong.) *''Tattoo'' (1981) [Karl Kinsky]: Stabbed in the back with his own tattoo needle by Maud Adams while having sex with her. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Wild Bill'' (1995) [Will Plummer]: Shot to death by Jeff Bridges. *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) [Link Static]: Providing the voice of several "living" action figures, they are "killed" when Gregory Smith knocks Tommy Lee Jones into a power line, creating an electromagnetic pulse that deactivates them. *''The Glass House (2001)'' [Begleiter]: Stabbed in the stomach by Gavin O'Connor during a fight, while Stellan Skarsgård tries to bargain with Gavin (as siblings Leelee Sobieski and Trevor Morgan secretly look on in shock). *''Down in the Valley'' (2005) [Charlie]: Shot repeatedly by Edward Norton while Edward is riding away with Rory Culkin. *''The Astronaut Farmer'' (2006) [Hal]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his body is shown afterwards when his grandchildren (Jasper Polish and Logan Polish) come into the bedroom and discover him. *''The Hard Easy (2006)'' [Gene]: Shot in the chest,then later in the stomach by Henry Thomas in the desert. *''The Hole'' (2009) [Creepy Carl]: Killed (off-screen) by the nightmare entity from the hole; we only hear him screaming as the room grows dark. *''Twixt (2011)'' [Sheriff Bobby LaGrange]: Hanged (off-screen) in the police station; his body is shown afterwards when Val Kilmer discovers him. (Due to the dreamlike nature of the story, it's ambiguous whether Bruce was killed by Alden Ehrenreich or whether he committed suicide.) *''Cut Bank'' (2014) [Georgie Witts]: Beaten to death with a crowbar offscreen by Michael Stuhlbarg. His body is shown afterwards when it is discovered by police and then again when it is visited in the morgue by John Malkovich, Billy Bob Thornton and Liam Hemsworth. *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [General Sanford Smithers]: Shot in the chest by Samuel L. Jackson when he pulls his gun on Samuel, after Samuel admits to killing his son (Craig Stark). His body is shown soon afterwards as Michael Madsen and James Parks take it outside. He appears later on in a flashback. *''Freaks (2018)'' [Mr. Snowcone] Dies after being shot. *''White Boy Rick'' (2018) '[''Roman "Ray" Wershe]: In the ending narration (provided by the real Richard Wershe Jr.), Richard mentions visiting his grandparents' graves, implying that both Bruce and Piper Laurie died sometime after the events of the film. *Badland (2019)' [''Reginald Cooke]: Shot by James Russo; he slowly dies while his daughter (Mira Sorvino) cries by his side followed by his funeral. TV Deaths *''Thriller: The Remarkable Mrs. Hawk (1961)'' [Johnny Norton]: Slaughtered (off-screen), along with John Carradine, Paul Newlan, and Hal Baylor, after Jo Van Fleet transforms them into pigs. The episode ends as they are being loaded onto a truck on the way to the slaughterhouse. *''The Outer Limits: The Zanti Misfits (1963)'' [Ben Garth]: Killed by the alien Zanti leader after he falls into a crevice; his body is shown afterwards when Olive Deering discovers him. *''Wagon Train: The Eli Bancroft Story (1963)'' [Seth Bancroft]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Robert Fuller. *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Night Caller (1964)'' [Roy Bullock]: Shot to death by Felicia Farr after she mistakes him for the obscene phone caller who had been harassing her. *''Wagon Train: Those Who Stay Behind (1964)'' [Jud Fisher]: Shot to death by Robert Fuller as Bruce was trying to kill Peter Brown. *''Gunsmoke: South Wind (1965)'' [Judd Print]: Shot in the chest by James Arness just as Bruce tries to kill his son (Michael Davis) with a pitchfork. *''Gunsmoke: Ten Little Indians (1965)'' [Doyle Phleger]: Stabbed in the back when Nehemiah Persoff throws a knife at him while making love with a prostitute. *''The Virginian: A Little Learning (1965)'' [Bert Kramer]: Shot in the chest when the gun went off during a struggle with Albert Salmi in the stable. *''The Big Valley: The Lost Treasure (1966)'' [Clovis]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Lee Majors. *''Gunsmoke: The Jailer (1966)'' [Lou Stone]: Shot down by James Arness from behind the well as Bruce runs at him shooting wildly. *''The Big Valley: Four Days to Furnace Hill (1967)'' [Gabe Skeels]: Shot in the back by Lee Majors during a shoot-out. *''Gunsmoke: The Long Night (1969)'' [Guerin]: Shot to death, along with Russell Johnson, by James Arness after Bruce and Russell attempt to hold everyone in the saloon as hostages. *''Uncle Tom's Cabin'' (1987 TV) [Augustine St. Claire]: Stabbed to death in a botched robbery after he leaves the tavern. *''Into the Badlands'' (1991 TV) [TL Barston/Man in Black]: Killed in a shootout with Michael Metzger. However, in the closing "chapter" of the movie, we see Bruce stand up and climb back onto his wagon, implying that he's actually a ghost or some other supernatural entity in human form. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Diane Ladd. *Father of Laura Dern. Gallery Bruce Dern.png|Bruce Dern (under hood) about to be hanged in Hang 'em high 1445701380 10.jpg|Bruce Dern in The Incredible 2-headed Transplant Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Dern, Bruce Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Atheist Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Drama Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Death scenes by cleaver Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:Dystopian Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Dutch actors and actresses Category:Dutch-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Yann Demange Movies/TV Series Category:Small Soldiers Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in David Jacobson Movies